


Home

by BabyBoomBoom0029



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Fluff, Love, Season 7/Episode 22, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoomBoom0029/pseuds/BabyBoomBoom0029
Summary: Spoilers for Season 7 Episode 22. What happened after dinner at the end of the season?





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't leave it alone. I had this idea while I was at work today and HAD to write it. I wish there was at least one Danny/Linda scene after dinner but there wasn't so this is what played in my head. :)

Linda sat beside her husband while they ate dinner prepared by their neighbors. She held his hand tightly. She could sense how guilty he felt. How much he blamed himself for going after the drug cartel. How guilty he felt for their house exploding. Linda felt the stress and sadness radiate from her husband all evening long. They had no clue what they were going to do next. Where they were going to go. But for now. They had a place to stay. Frank and Henry didn't give a second thought to Danny, Linda and the boys moving in for as long as they needed to.

Long after the boys fell asleep, Erin and Nicky went home and Jamie went to work for the start of his night shifts this week, Linda found Danny outside on the back steps staring up at the night sky.

"Hey." She said softly. Linda walked down to where her husband sat hunched over looking the saddest she'd ever seen him. Linda sat beside him putting an arm around his waist, "Boys are asleep." She put her head on his shoulder.

"Good." Danny took a deep breath. Not a lot could make a Marine cry but this was at the top of the list. They'd lost everything. The only things to survive the fire was the items Danny and Linda kept in their safe in the closet. Mostly important paperwork, a pocket watch that belonged to Joe, a Rosery Linda's Grandmother had given her as a young girl, and a few small trinkets. Everything, including Danny's off-duty weapon, had exploded in the firebomb. Danny kept thinking about everything they'd worked so hard for. Every memory. Every moment in that house. It was all gone. Because he just  _had_ to play hero and number one Detective. He put his family at risk and destroyed their home for what? A drug bust? It didn't seem worth it.

"Danny?" Linda said softly, "Danny." She said more urgently.

Only then did he actually hear her, "What?" He looked over at her. Linda saw his eyes shining with unshed tears. Linda scooted closer to her husband, "Linda." He took a deep breath, "Oh God. I'm so sorry." Danny pressed his forehead against his wife's, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." 

"Hey." Linda slid her arms around his neck, "You didn't do anything wrong. You didn't start the fire. You didn't bomb the house. You didn't tell anyone to do it. You didn't give anyone the idea to do it. This wasn't your fault, Danny."

"I may as well have. I didn't listen to anyone when they said don't go after the cartel." Danny shook his head still feeling guilty.

"That's your job." Linda said.

"And my job should never put your or our children in jeopardy." Danny sighed heavily, "Too often that line has been crossed." Danny's voice faltered as his fingers traced over the scars from Linda's old gunshot wound, "You were taken by drug dealers once and held hostage...." Danny started.

"And that wasn't your fault. And you saved me. You found me. You rescued me." Linda reminded him.

"You were shot and almost died." Danny hated that he felt a tear fall down his cheek.

"Because someone wanted to kill my patient and I stood in the way. And the second I woke up you were there." Linda said to him.

"Our whole lives were in that house. It's our home." Danny stressed his words.

Linda shook her head, "It was just a house." She repeated her words from dinner, "Danny." Linda kissed his lips gently, "You are my home." She said softly, "Your arms are where I feel safest. The most loved, Protected. Sheltered. Comforted. Peaceful. Secure. Happy." Linda looked into her husband's eyes, "We had a house, that was filled with stuff. Some of it irreplaceable. Baby books, photographs, mementos from every step of our life. Some of it completely replaceable, books, electronics, clothes, things that we had that weren't important at all. But none of that stuff, the replaceable and irreplaceable, matter. None of it is important. It's just stuff. Inside a house. Since the day I met you, and I knew I was going to love you for the rest of my life, my home hasn't been a place. My home has been a person for all these years. You are my home. You've always been my home. The day I swore to love you until my last breath I knew that with your arms around me, I'd have a home. Home isn't always where you are from or where you live. It's where you  _belong_ and I belong right here. In your arms. Loving you." Linda kissed her husband again, "It was a house. And it was horrible to lose it. It handed us a pretty big blow, but it didn't destroy us. We are safe. Our boys are safe. No one was hurt. We don't blame you for this. We love you."

"Linda." Danny sighed ready to argue with his wife why he was guilty.

"No." She said sternly, "Our boys love you. You will forever be a hero in their eyes.  _I_ love you. You are the love of my life and I'll be damned if anyone is going to talk badly about you including yourself. So you want to feel guilty and beat yourself you that's fine but you'll have to deal with me telling you just how much I love you. Just how important you are. Just how wrong you are for blaming yourself for something you could not control. For telling yourself that we lose our home because that wasn't home. That was a house. You've been my home since we were dating and I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you, Danny. And I don't blame you for what happened. You can either accept it or not."

Danny swallowed the lump in his throat. He nodded his head slowly, "I love you." He whispered to her, "I love you so much." He said with a shaky breath, "You're right." He said softly.

"Well, we already knew that." Linda quipped hoping to see her husband smile.

Danny didn't disappoint. It was small but she watched the corners of his mouth turn up at her comment, "You're right. A home is where you belong. And we belong together. Our family belongs together. As long as you, me and our boys are together, that's all that matters. A house is filled with stuff. A home is filled with love. And you've done an amazing job of filling our home with love. Thank you." He said sincerely.

Linda hummed softly as he pulled her tight against his side. She kissed her husband sweetly. Putting as much love and support in the kiss as she could. When they parted she pulled her feet up and curled into his side. Wanting nothing more than to just hold him and be held. While they still had a lot to handle she knew they'd pull through. Reagans always came out on top. They might get knocked down and even lose a battle or two. But in the end, they'd win the war. As long as they had each other. That was all they needed to move on from this tragedy. 


End file.
